


An Unexpected Growth

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Children, Crying, Gen, Mild Blood, Mutant Powers, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron rushes home to a horrifying scene and something he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Growth

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Megatron couldn't help himself when he pushed past the guards outside his penthouse home to storm inside.  Damn it, forget Shockwave trying to explain what happened, his daughter was in there screaming her head off and he had heard it from the call twenty minutes ago saying something that happened!

 

"MMAAAAMMMAAA!!!  WWWWAAAHHHHH!!!"

 

"Kowave!" He screamed as he ran into the kitchen.

 

It was a sight he never wanted to come home to ever.  Eclipse was limp against the wall, blood staining her left arm as it hung at an odd angle at her side.  Kowave was holding onto her shirt, crying hysterically as part of his security team tried to coax her to let go.

 

"Kowave, please, we need to get your Mommy to the doctor."

 

"WAAAHHHH!!!  MMMAAAAMMMAAAAAAAA!!!"

 

Megatron tried to get close to her when one of the staff stopped him.  "Sir-"

 

"Move!  That's my wife-"

 

"We need to get Kowave away from her first." This staff member was a veteran, so he knew how close he was getting to having his face messed up by the Boss, "We can't treat your wife if we can't get her medical help right away."

 

"Then just pick them both up and take them both to Knock Out!  Or Hook, or anyone!  Why haven't you moved them yet?!"

 

"Sir... Did Shockwave explain to you-?"

 

"My wife is lying there bleeding and unconscious from some accident and you're trying to lecture me?!"

 

"Sir... there was no accident."

 

That caused Megatron to stop, even Kowave's screaming reduced to sniffling and muffled 'no's as she refused to let go of her mother.

 

"...What?"

 

"...Sir... From what we can tell, it seems that... that your... daughter-"

 

"Kowave hurt Mommy."

 

Both men turned to Drillbit, who had been oddly quiet in the living room until he suddenly appeared next to them.

 

Megatron almost didn't register what he had heard, but regardless, he slowly got to his knees to look at his son.  "Drillbit... what do you mean?"

 

"Kowave wanted to play.  Mommy said no.  Kowave tried to get Mommy to play.  Then Kowave hurt Mommy."

 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Kowave had hurt Eclipse?  But... But that was impossible!  Kowave didn't have any mutant powers.  Only her brother had shown mutant symptoms at birth.

 

But that didn't mean she wasn't a mutant.  Some mutants didn't develop their powers until their late teens.  Often puberty was the key to telling if a child was a mutant or not.

 

He should have figured that Kowave might be showing signs soon.  But... But this soon... and with this.

 

"Have..." He hesitated for a moment before turning back to the security guy, "Kowave... her powers?"

 

"From what we could examine and analyze with what we have, it seems that Kowave may have some form of increased strength.  It would explain the injuries with what Drillbit said they were doing before it happened."

 

Increased strength.  Then... Eclipse's wounds.  Kowave's upset state.  The staff panicking over the phone.

 

So that's why they needed him.  No one on his security staff was equipped for that.  And there was no telling what else could happen if they didn't handle this carefully.

 

Megatron stayed on his knees for a minute before he turned to Drillbit.  "Go with the security guards.  They'll take care of you."

 

"Okay, Daddy."

 

Giving him a kiss on the forehead, Megatron got up and slowly approached the sniffling Kowave.

 

Her crying began to get louder against when he kneeled down next to her and his unconscious wife.  Her arm was around Kowave's body.  Primus, she had tried to console their daughter even as the pain knocked her out.

 

"Kowave."

 

"...Hhhhhh.... I-I'm sawwweee... M-m-mama... I want Mama-!"

 

"There, there, it's okay.  Just let the nice men take Mama to see a doctor."

 

"M-M-Mama!"

 

"It's alright, it's alright."  He reached out to gently pull her away from her mother.  Kowave burst back into tear-less sobs as she gripped her father tightly while security finally moved Eclipse to be transported to get medical treatment.

 

Megatron took Kowave with him as he and the security guard from before took Drillbit to go with them, riding in his car behind the one taking Eclipse.

 

He knew that despite his wife's injuries, he had to take care of Kowave now.  He needed to calm her down so that they could examine her and help her learn to control her powers.

 

So he wouldn't tell her that he had shifted his arms and chest into his mutant form to allow his daughter to hold him.  Even with the metal skin on, he could still feel the pressure causing it to dent slightly.

 

Only Primus knew what Eclipse felt when that strength broke her arm.

 

END


End file.
